


On Display

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cain, Bestiality, Bottom Castiel, Breeding Bench, Collared Castiel, Collars, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Name Calling, Objectification, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Orgasm Denial, Other, Owner Cain, Rough Sex, Slave Castiel, Twink Castiel, Voyeurism, noncon, very dubcon, voyeur cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had never thought an Alpha would purchase him for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. You've been warned.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

Castiel was tugged into the room by the pink leash attached to his matching collar. It was the only thing he’d worn since his owner, Cain, had purchased him three days prior. “On your bench, Omega.” Another tug had him stumbling slightly but Castiel kept his footing as he reluctantly moved towards the padded breeding bench in the center of the room.

It was just as pink as everything else his owner had used on him and humiliation flashed through him.

He slowly draped himself over it, shaking slightly at the knowledge of what the breeding bench meant, as his owner secured him with steady hands. Castiel’s wrists were secured under him and his legs were strapped down, spread wide and displaying his ass.

“Such a pretty little bitch.” His owner’s large hand patted his bare ass before long, thick fingers probed his hole. They circled his rim and one pushed in, fucking in and out, before Cain started to quickly loosen his hole. “I’m sure you’re looking forward to getting knotted by my dogs, aren’t you?”

Castiel squirmed on the bench and gasped when the fingers inside him twisted sharply so they could rub against his prostate. Almost instantly his hole was thoroughly lubricated with his own slick and the wet, sucking sound of his owner’s fingers pumping into him became audible.

A gasp tore itself from him and Castiel tried shoving back to take his owner’s fingers deeper. His cock was hard and Castiel tried to rock forward against the bench to get some kind of friction but his position prevented it.

“Greedy for a good fucking. My dogs are lucky.” Cain’s fingers pulled out causing Castiel to whimper at the loss. Something was rubbed against his hole and Castiel twitched at the sensation. A few seconds passed before footsteps alerted him to his owner leaving the room. His heart started pounding. Now Cain would let his dogs back in and it wouldn’t take them long to catch the scent of their new bitch.

He tugged at his restraints for good measure, testing them and growling lowly in frustration when they didn’t give an inch. Claws scrambling on the hardwood floor and the pounding of the large dogs through the house had his breathing catching in his throat.

Hot breath brushed against his ass and a tongue started to lap at him as the dog shoved its face against him. There were excited yips from the others as he shuddered and whined at the sensation of the dog’s tongue lapping at his ass, occasionally licking his balls.

“Fuck your bitch, Jack. Come on, boy.” Cain’s voice was coaxing as he walked back into the room and took a seat behind his desk. His owner told him he liked to watch while he worked and _that_ was why he’d purchased Castiel.

Castiel flushed in shame when he moaned as Jack’s long tongue pushed into his slick hole. But soon the tongue disappeared and a heavy weight settled down on top of him. The dog’s nails cut against his sides as it gripped him and started to fuck forward in quick snaps of furry hips.

He could feel its cock brushing against him as it huffed out and worked its hips forward. When Jack finally found his hole, the tip of the fat cock catching on his rim, Castiel gasped and clenched his eyes shut.

Immediately Jack slammed inside with an excited sound and started to rapidly piston his hips forward. Castiel moaned softly at the feeling of the large dog’s cock pounding into him as it sent unwanted waves of heat and pleasure rushing through him.

“Good bitch.” Cain praised him from his desk but Castiel didn’t look over at the older man. Instead he was trying not to moan at the dirty, wrong feeling of being used by an animal. But it was his  _only_  purpose when Cain had purchased him.

He was simply a wet hole for the man’s dogs to fuck and knot.

“Knot your bitch, Jack. Shove that knot in him. Fill that hungry little knotslut up.”

Warm, wet breath brushed against him and Castiel could feel how the dog was trying to shove its knot inside him. He whined low in his throat, ass clamped down on the dog’s cock, as it pushed its knot into him.

The hard ball grew and caught inside him as the dog’s release spilled into his clenching ass. Castiel could feel how close he was to release but his hands were tied down and he knew Cain wouldn’t help him. A good bitch came on a knot or not at all.

“Best purchase I’ve made in awhile besides my pretty mate.” Castiel could hear the soft creak of Cain’s chair as the man leaned back to watch him. He didn’t say anything in response, knowing his owner wasn’t looking for an answer.

Instead Castiel pressed his cheek to his breeding bench, panting and whimpering, as Jack turned around. The fat knot inside tugged on his sensitive him causing him to clamp down harder and groan at the pain the action caused.

He waited out the knot as his erection started to lessen until Jack’s knot popped free causing the dog’s come and his slick to fall to the floor with a wet sound. The dog walked away from him before dropping down and licking himself as the others fought at his ass.

“Good bitch. You’re such a good little bitch for your studs. Look how much they want to fuck you.”

There were a few growls and the scuffle of claws on the wood floor before another heavy, warm weight was crushing him down onto the bench. The second dog’s cock took longer to catch on his hole as it slipped through the mess the first had left behind but soon enough Castiel was once more getting roughly fucked.

Cain praised him for being such a vocal bitch and Castiel flushed with shame as he found himself trying to shove back to take King’s cock deeper. He hated how his body responded to being used by dogs but the occasional bursts of pleasure coaxed him into enjoying it.

Castiel was lost to the feeling of being brutally fucked that he didn’t even hear Cain’s mate come into the room. Instead he moaned and gasped, hole fluttering around King’s cock, before the dog’s knot was shoved inside and he was once more near sobbing at the denial of release. It wasn't until he glanced over that he caught sight of another Omega, just as naked and collared as he was, whose belly was round with pregnancy. Castiel moaned as his inner muscles worked the dog's knot and his eyes took in the faint scars on the other Omega's sides that looked like healed scratched.

Probably from the same thing that was currently fucking him full.

The Omega disappeared from view as he moved towards Castiel's new owner. On the stand Castiel gasped and whined lowly as his hole milked the knot inside him while behind him the sounds of Cain teasing his mate filled the air. Castiel could hear gasps and breathy little moans as his owner fingered his mate.

It wasn’t long, as Castiel lay there caught on a dog’s knot, that he heard Cain start fucking his mate in the same room. The slap of balls against the Omega’s ass, the wet slide of Cain’s cock moving through slick and moans had him flushing darkly in shame at his own position as a bitch for a bunch of dogs.

Castiel could hear the way Cain moaned his pleasure and breathed his mate’s name, _Dean_ , as the sounds of fucking only got louder and louder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also tentatively going to try to accept some prompts for _bottom!Cas fics_ since I've noticed most of my fics lean towards bottom!Dean. You can submit a prompt [ here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=167280&c=4743391697PLTD).


End file.
